


you'll want her just the same

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [368]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Klara loves to push Victor as far as she can.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: Commissions [368]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	you'll want her just the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



> A sequel to the Victor omorashi I wrote for Peecember.

“This is just what I wanted,” she had said, back when it first happened. And maybe at the time, Klara had not realized that was true, but by now, she definitely knows. By now, she is not quite as concerned with getting payback on Victor, because she has exactly what she wants from him. It’s alright for him to outshine her a little bit, as long as he remembers that, at the end of the day, he completely belongs to her.

And that is exactly how things have been, ever since the day she drug out their training so long that he ended up pissing him. It never took a genius to figure out that he had a thing for her, that he managed to fall for her toxic charm so easily, and now, she does not mind him quite so much, mostly because he has the good sense to worship her that most men her own age seem to be lacking.

Victor is only fifteen, but he does what she tells him to do, and does not mind completely serving her, so infatuated with her that he really would fall for anything. And after she realized how much she loved watching him piss himself, she has not been able to get enough of making him do whatever she wants. But today, she is making him do that all over again, but this time, a lot more intentionally.

Now that she knows that she is into it, and now that he knows it and now that he is open to doing anything and everything as long as it makes her happy, she can have a lot more fun with it. Before, she had to play innocent and pretend not to notice how desperate he was, while coming up with excuses to keep him from leaving her side, but now, she can tease him about it as much as she wants, and she does not need excuses to keep him in place, because he is not allowed to leave, no matter what.

It is finally starting to hit him too- all the liquids that she has had him drink are starting to take their toll, and she really likes to watch him squirm. He tries to pretend like it is not effecting him just yet, but she knows, just from looking at his face, that he is starting to get nervous, that he is starting to sweat a bit. And so, she knows that every slight movement he makes is actually a means of fidgeting to try and take some of the pressure off.

Klara has still not figured out exactly what it is about this that gets her going. There is the aspect of control, of course, and the sadistic thrill she gets from watching a boy willing to undergo any sort of torment, willing to debase and humiliate himself in any way, all for her entertainment, but she feels like it goes a little deeper than that. There is still a part of her that thinks she should find this at least a little bit gross, but try as she might, she can’t actually find any room to be revolted by it.

So maybe it is also the mere act of watching Victor pee, or maybe it would be the same for any guy. She still hasn’t quite figured out if her interest in a younger guy is just because he has proven to her that he is more willing to worship her than older guys, or if this is just her taste now. Klara has not actually done a lot of deep reflection on her type or tastes or even her personal kinks, because up until now, her thoughts have only ever been on how she can make a name for herself, how she can get ahead.

Dominating the champion behind closed doors, because he’s apparently into that sort of thing, especially where she is involved, does seem like a way to get ahead, but she is starting to figure out that she would enjoy it even if it weren’t. That does not mean that she is genuinely falling for this kid, because, _ha_ , but it at least means that there is some sort of benefit to seeing him, and using her nasty personality to get him off. It is a lot easier than it could be, anyway.

“You holdin’ up okay?” she asks, in that sugary sweet voice that she uses to fake niceness, and that she uses to tease Victor, now that he knows that she is anything but sweet. “Or is there something bothering you?”

He shakes his head, but they both know that he is lying, which there’s really no point in, considering the fact that all of this was set up ahead of time. There is no real way for him to hide this from her, but there is also only so long that he can even try to hide it, before his body gives him away. Already, he is fidgeting more noticeably, with flashes of discomfort crossing his face, his expression shifting, and Klara knows that it will not be much longer before he is _really_ squirming for her.

She looks forward to tormenting him when he is at his absolute limit, looks forward to watching him soak the shorts she has dressed him in for this. That first time, he was in the jeans that he normally wears, but right now, he is wearing the shorts for the Poison gym, for _her_ gym- or at least, it will be, soon enough. Eventually, if she keeps training, and maybe uses some of the sway that she should have as a close, personal friend of the champion himself.

The point is, she has him dressed in a Poison uniform as a symbol of her ownership of him, something a little extra, just to keep making things exciting for her. She can’t wait to watch him humiliate himself while dressed like this, all for her. And no matter how he tries to pretend like he is going to be okay, it is only getting worse for him, as he fidgets and sweats and struggles to make eye contact with her, so pathetic and so cute. Maybe she is just using him to get ahead, maybe she is just doing this for her own benefit, but at least it benefits her in more ways than one. At least he is so cute that she sometimes catches herself thinking that he is just her type.

She waits a bit, just enjoying the way that he squirms, before she says, “Yup, it looks like it’s getting pretty bad for you, huh, Victor? Why don’t you just admit it? Maybe I’ll have mercy on you if you just tell me what’s wrong. Maybe if you ask real nice…”

He plays along, even though there is no way he does not realize that she is lying to him right now. “Can I…can I be excused for a minute?” he mumbles.

“What for, Victor? You gotta use your words, you know!”

“I need to…I just need to pee,” he says, mumbling it even more this time, so that it is hard to understand him, but of course she knows what he is saying, because she is the reason for all of his problems right now.

“And you want to leave just for that? You think I’m going to just let you leave because of something like that? Come on, you know how bored I am!” she says, putting on a fake whine, as if he is seriously putting her out just by asking to go to the bathroom. “You should at least have the decency to entertain me a little while longer before thinking about yourself, don’t you think?”

“Sorry,” is all he says, his face flushed, embarrassed. He knew that he was falling into her trap, because there was no way that could be anything other than a trap. She is not letting him get away until he has pissed himself, but he still let himself fall into that trap, still let himself get embarrassed by her, all so that she could tease him a little more. It makes it obvious just how much he loves the way she treats him, no matter how terrible she might be. Which almost makes her think that he’s perfect for her, at least in how painfully submissive he has turned out to be.

“That’s alright, I forgive you!” There is a nauseating degree of artificial sweetness in her voice as she says that, and it is hard not to laugh at him. Things are getting so bad for him now that he can’t stand still, and so she says, “Go on and sit down. Sit back for me, alright?”

Victor gets down, but keeps his thighs pressed together, his discomfort so obvious now, and she hopes that it is not much longer for him. She wants to really see him fall apart over this, and if she has to do something to speed that along, then she will. As he looks up at her, worry clear in his eyes, he must be able to tell that she has no intention of being good to him, even before she starts to move.

Klara works a foot between his knees until she is able to force them apart, making him spread his legs. The look on her face tells him that he had better keep them like this, without her ever having to actually give him the order out loud. It is hard enough for him to handle things, but when he has to keep his legs spread wide, she knows that must make it nearly impossible for him. Victor is nearing the end of his rope, and the more pressure that she puts on him, the closer he will be to completely losing control. Just like she wants.

All she needs to do is keep pushing him closer and closer to his limit, keep pushing him until he can’t take anymore, and then, she will get what she wants, and she will be able to watch his misery and humiliation. Even this is enough to get her going, but she wants to keep pushing him even more. This time, she lifts her foot again, and brings it down lightly on his lower stomach, applying just a little bit of pressure, as she looks down at him with a wicked grin. “How’s that?” she asks.

“That…that hurts,” he whimpers. “Stop, or I’m going to…” He trails off, because he knows there is no point in asking her to stop, when this is exactly what she wants to happen to him.

Giving him a bright, overly sweet smile, she replies, “Then just go ahead and do it, if it hurts that bad.” Her expression darkens a little as she presses down harder and adds, “If you’re really that pathetic that you can’t even hold it, then just let go.”

Anyone would want to try and fight to hold on after hearing her say something that, and it is clear that Victor _wants_ to keep fighting to hold on. But just because he wants to does not mean that it is going to be possible for him, and as Klara continues to put the pressure on him, there is only so much that he can handle. Finally, without any hope left for him, he starts to lose control, and there is absolutely no hope of regaining it.

With a sharp cry, he gives away what is happening to him, and Klara pulls her foot back so that she can enjoy the rest of the show. Victor remains in his position, sitting back and groaning as he starts to piss himself full force, and Klara is able to see him as he starts to soak through the shorts she has made him wear. The look of sheer humiliation on his face is enough to leave her biting her lip in excitement.

“Aw, was that really all you good do?” she taunts him. “You really couldn’t hold it anymore? That’s the _best_ you could do for me? The best our champion has to offer?” She grinds her heel in a little more now, while Victor pants, trying to catch his breath, as his stream finally slows to his stop, his bladder empty at last. There is a noticeable puddle on the ground beneath him, showing just how much he has been holding back, all for her.

“You’re really pathetic, I love it,” she says with a laugh. “Since you already ruined those shorts, I might as well help you ruin the top too, huh? Don’t move.” She steps back so that she can strip out of her short and panties, discarding him so that she can stand over him again. This time, she stands over his chest, legs spread on either side of him, and she reaches a hand down, so that she can spread herself open, getting at least a little bit of an aim, as she starts to piss on his chest, sighing as she does.

She was nowhere near as desperate as he was, and would have been just fine for a while yet, but she has to admit that it does feel good to let go now, and she does not envy Victor at all, forced to hold it until he is in absolute agony, all for her. It is hilarious just how much he _wants_ all of this, and treats Klara like she is doing him a favor for taking advantage of him and humiliating him. In a way, he is kind of perfect for her, but no one will ever catch her saying something like _that_ out loud.

Once she has emptied out as well, she looks down at him again, seeing the way his face is flushed, his chest rising and falling as he pants. There is a tent in the shorts he has soaked now, with Victor unable to hide his desire from her. She sighs as if she is frustrated, as if this does not have her so riled up that she needs it as much as he does, and says, “Alright, if you insist, I guess we can do something about all that.”

Victor lays back as she peels his soaked clothes off of him, and she straddles his cock, teasing him as she rubs against the tip, letting him feel how wet she is, from something other than piss. She wants this, even when she never admits to it, and right now, she does not want to keep holding herself back. Biting her lip, she starts to push down, letting him fill her slowly, and he whimpers for her, while she finally allows herself to moan.

And when he has filled her completely, when she has settled on top of him, she does not bother to hide how much she likes it anymore. They are both too far gone by now to keep up the games that she likes to play, and she does not have the energy to keep pretending, not when he is so caught up in his own desires that there is nothing he can do to tease her anyway. Not that he probably would, but Klara likes to keep up her facade either way.

In no time at all, she is riding him for all he is worth, panting and moaning for him, crying out in her ecstasy as she uses him for her own pleasure, considering the pleasure that he gets from this to be secondary, a bonus for him while she claims everything that she wants from him. It has been a lot of fun, and she knows that this will not be the last time that she uses him for her entertainment like this, will not be the last time that she tests his devotion to her by pushing him to humiliate himself in all kinds of ways.

For now, though, she is content with what she has done, and she rides his cock until she is coming hard for him, her voice coming out in a needy, indulgent moan. Feeling her reach her peak like that, Victor is not able to hold back anymore either, and he gives in, whining for her as he comes. For just a little while, the two of them are silent and content, with Klara not needing to put up any sort of act as she just enjoys the moment.

But it will not take long for her to slip that mask back on and keep stringing him along after her, and she knows that Victor will continue to dutifully follow. That is one of her favorite things about him, and the reason that she is falling harder and faster than she can come up with. Not that she would ever admit to that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
